


Washed Ashore

by TheArtLord



Category: Homestuck, original universe - Fandom
Genre: Accepted Sexualities, At least for now who knows, Fluff, Gay Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Characters, Magic, Mentioned Uses of Magic, Mermaids, Merstuck, Multi, Multiple ships, Swapping povs, Varied Sexualities, fictional universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtLord/pseuds/TheArtLord
Summary: You're rather fond of her, and she's rather fond of another world that is all too real. No matter how hard you try to protect her and keep her out of the dangers of such a world, she will always find her way out of your arms. She will never realize that, as she runs further from you, she's slowly tugging at your heartstrings and tearing you apart. You're best friends, and yet she will never really notice you.This is a fiction of my original characters (originally created for a Homestuck related universe) in a sort of Merstuck world.





	1. Pilot

Sometimes, you never really understood why she looks so beautiful to you. In reality, she is quite plain. There are no features of her body or face that shock you to the core, there are no certain traits about her physically that are actually incredibly gorgeous. In reality, she is plain and simple, and maybe that is why she strikes you in such a way that leaves your head dizzy and your heart thumping. 

Maybe that's why you fear ever being alone. You've fallen hard and she's gone and shoved a hook in your heart, taking it with her with it dangling from her human rod for fish hunting. You don't think she really realizes this, though. 

Maybe that's why you're so afraid.

***

The surface water glitters with rays of orange and pink as the sky orb begins to lower itself from its place above to be replaced with the white orb, and cast the surface world into darkness. You've never minded, though, when the orbs changed. Your home is always cast in darkness; you only came up here to watch the gleam of surface light make pretty sparkles and rays in your water. Well. You also came up here because she likes it. 

She loves it, actually, the surface world. It almost makes you jealous when she speaks of her wonders of that world, instead of wanting to stay with you. There are occasions when she drags you up to the surface water, where cold wind will sting your face and you can't see well, blurry forms of boulders and the beginning of surface shore being the only things you can actually even attempt to focus on. 

She looks beyond all this, though. 

Oh, how terribly she wants to be up there. It's actually rather upsetting, in your case. But, she continues to dream, longing to join the surface dwellers up above her ocean home, wanting badly for her beautiful tail to be replaced by those odd two tails the surface dwellers use to get around. You think it's weird. Then again, she thinks you're weird. You suppose it just cannot be helped.

Reader⇒ Figure out who “You” is.


	2. Reader=>Figure out who "You" is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Z-snap formation*  
> And just whooooo is you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will not always be so short, this is just a sort of introduction layout I did without thinking much of it.

Reader⇒ Become “You”.

You are Zerrin Tosier.

And you are up on the surface.

Well, you're above surface water, anyway.

The sky around you is dark, almost as dark as your home, and only the white gleam of the sky orb provides light, besides the soft glow of your freckles dusting over your shoulders and face and just about everywhere. There are heavy drops of sky water pouring down on you rapidly, and it's messing with your already-poor surface vision. It is more than once that you ask yourself what the hell you came out here for. But you know you can't leave, not without her. She's gone and tried to run away again, but the surface dwellers are out fish hunting tonight, and you're growing more and more worried as time lurks on. 

You haven't seen her anywhere, but the floating surfaces the dwellers have created are everywhere, with all those legged surfacers shouting to one another in some language you can't pick up, not to mention they are hardly audible over the crackling storm overhead. You become a shaky mess whenever they come close to you, aiming artificial light beams at the water as they seemed to be in search of something. 

Suddenly, one of them throws a long spear-looking thing into the water, and dark, pink blood begins gushing up and flooding the area, before she floated up with the weapon lodged through her stomach. 

You scream in terror and despair, trying to go forward and help her. But you can't- you cannot move and the world around you is fading quickly, and you writhe and squirm and-

And…

And you're awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published story that isn't from a canon fandom/universe, so if there will be criticism, I will gladly accept it! Just please no bashing please, haha. Commentary is always welcome!


	3. Stop Dreaming and Go Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time in a universe y'all know nothing about whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His name is pronounced Zerrin=(z-air-in) Tosier=(toss-ee-air)

⇒ Into the Past.

You aren't sure why you let her bring you all the way out here. 

There are always surface dwellers lurking up on the shore at this time of day. Are you stupid? No. Foolish? Irresponsible? Possibly. You care too much about her to let her go alone? Definitely.

That's not the point, though. The point is, is this situation is dangerous, and yet you're still here, doing all this shit with her. Be damned, your obsessive affection towards her.

The closer you both swim to the shoreline, the more nervous you become. You think she probably notices, but she never mentions it.

Soon enough she's bringing you two to a small, brown overhang shaped like a rectangle, which usually has the floaters around it, or tied to it. Not today, it seems. 

She begins to pull you closer to the shore, protected from view by the giant overhang that she said was called a “dock”. You really aren't sure what that even means, honestly, but you're not sure you want to ask. You always get a little upset whenever she talked about the surfacers. Of which she now called “people” or “humans”. She's weird.

You want to know how she found all this out, too, but you've never asked. You're not sure you should- it would only make her think you wanted to go with her; that you wanted to be a surfacer too. But, in reality, you were, and are, far too comfortable with your tail and your life to even slightly want to be one of them.

Hell no.

Still, she doesn't seem to be able to help her obsessive fantasies over them. You can't really judge her, though. You have a lot of fantasies about her, too.

You're pulled out of your thoughts when she grabs your webbed hand with her own in order to pull you along behind her. You think your blood pusher skips a beat or two, as your violet colored blood flushes into your cheeks and fins. Whoops.

You, again, have to snap yourself back into reality and assess the situation. You seem to get caught in your thoughts way too often to be healthy. You think so, anyway.

Think.

Damn it!

You shake your head to clear the thoughts away and sigh, feeling her pull you over and behind some large, moss-covered rock laying around. 

Not too soon, she's peeking out from the side of the boulder and looking around. She must have found the shore empty, because she begins pulling you toward the sand and out from under the “dock”, which makes you increasingly nervous.

You don't know why you're so afraid of them. Surfacers. They aren't very big threats compared to the creatures in your home, but they terrified you beyond reason.

And only seconds later, you've reached the surface.

She moves slower, now, looking more cautious than she usually is. Her head keeps moving from side to side and even behind her to make sure you're still following as she moves further into the surfacers’ territory.

You stay close behind her, unwilling to let your think pan decide if you were just scared, or trying to get close enough to protect her if necessary. You think it may be both. 

By the time you are both silently crawling up the sand, a bit too far in to be comfortable, you begin to think you are hearing things- but the crashing waves cover any trace of sound. 

That is, until a pair of brown tail-things stop in front of you and her, and there is a surface dweller connected to them, staring down at you with wide, blue-colored eyes.

And then it screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nOT AS SHORT AHAH


	4. Become the Surface Dweller of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now you're a ten-year old human and not an older, more awesome, lovesick merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentences are short and choppy and spaced out because this is put in the thought-perspective of a little girl and focuses more on what she is thinking, over a descriptive explanation of actions.

Past!Zerrin Tosier⇒ Become Past!Surface Dweller.

{10 minutes earlier.}

As a ten-year old, your Mama wasn't very enthusiastic about letting you go collect seashells and pretty things at the beach all by yourself.

You would go with your older sister, Cydrie, but she’s off hanging out with her meanie friends. Cydrie isn't a meanie, though. She's your favorite sister.

Anyway, you end up sneaking through the front door while Mama makes food, silently promising to yourself that you'll be back in time to eat.

So off you go, a lone little girl walking down the empty sidewalks towards the beach near your house. You like to go there often, but Mama doesn't like it when you do. She says you can get kidnapped or even drown in the ocean. But you don't think so. You're a big girl, aren't you?

Yes, yes you are.

Soon enough the gravel and concrete make way for wood planks and sand, and you pause for a moment to pull your shoes and socks off and leave them on the planks. You walk out onto the sand, feeling the small grains swell up between your toes.

You can't help but giggle a little at this feeling. You look down at your feet as you partially bury them under the hot sand, and you sigh contentedly. You've always had a passion for the beach and the ocean. They're probably your most favorite places in the whole world!!

Mama hates it, though.

You shake the thoughts from your head and begin walking again, picking up small, lightly-colored shells as you go, until you have two handfuls of them, and the wide grin on your face proves your pride in them.

That is, until you find something much more interesting than your little shells.

You drop the pretty things and begin walking over to two large, people-shaped things crawling out of the water, and your excitement nearly bursts with every step you take. 

Finally, you stop, incredibly close to them, and you are about to ask what they are doing.

Then you realize what they are.

You scream loudly when they both look up at you; your smile is wide and toothy.

“OH MY GOSH!!! ARIEL! YOU’RE A MERMAID!!”

Yes, you are referring to your all time favorite Disney movie, The Little Mermaid.

Sure, this Ariel is pink, and her friend is purple, but it doesn't matter!

They are mermaids in real life and you're so excited and you're still yelling excitedly, and oh my gosh and-

You go silent suddenly, when the purple one growls at you and comes forward in front of the pink one, and its sharp teeth strike you as, well, terrifying.

“Y-You're… You're not a Ariel…-”

You step back just as the purple one crawls forward faster than you can move, and its wet, webbed hand wraps around your wrist and pulls you forward towards its face.

You whimper out of fear, and then it takes your arm and attempts to bite a chunk out of it.

You screech in pain and terror as you try to pull away, and blood spurts wildly from your arm. The mermaid won't let go and you're sobbing and crying out for Mama, who just isn't coming to help you.

The pink one suddenly leaps into your vision and claws at the other’s face until it lets go of you, and you can hardly think straight because your arm is covered in red and it hurts so bad.

Your breathing comes in too fast and you can hear a splash of water somewhere but you're dizzy and all you can see are little black dots zooming across your vision and you're panicking and suddenly you're on the ground and and and-

You suddenly feel a forced calmness burst through you, and your body seems paralyzed- because you cannot figure out how to move around.

You can't see your arm, but it feels better now.

You hear a soft chirp above you, and the young, round face of the pink not-Ariel is looking down at you, and you suddenly recognize her as a her, and her name is Fheora, and she is, in fact, helping you.

But you go unconscious before you can do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly gaining lengthhhhhh
> 
> Commentary always welcome, even if it's months/years after this was posted XP
> 
> ALSO: Cydrie=(sid-dree)


End file.
